Silenced Forever
by Brattygirl678
Summary: This story takes place many years after Forever Broken. Time is of the essence in this story. Who will win, and who will lose? What are the challenges faced? Who is to die, and who is to live? Sorry! I promise to update more frequently c: .
1. An Unfortunate Parting

**I take no credit for Sailor Moon! Only this fanfic story! None for the characters or places! All rights go to Naoko-sensei!**

* * *

Usagi and Seiya abruptly ended when Endymion returned for his beloved Moon Princess. After Seiya returned to repair his planet with the other Starlights and Princess Kakyuu, the royal family had begun to disintegrate. Essentially Mamoru did not have any feelings for his wife. After Usagi became pregnant with Kyonichi, Mamoru decided it was time to divorce his wife. He allowed Usagi full custody of Chibi-usa and Kyonichi as soon as his son was born. The Prince found that his heart had yearned his ex-wife, and he had decided that his actions had been too rash. Unfortunately,  
there would not be a second chance...

*7:49PM, Saturday April 23, 2006*

Somewhere a phone was ringing, and soon it would be answered...

Mamoru raced to answer the phone, and this is the call that would change his life... Forever. "Hello?" Mamoru questioned as he attempted to regain his composure.

"We're sorry to inform you, but it seems your ex-wife and daughter were in an accident on the Rainbow Bridge. Your wife was crossing an inter-  
section to get off when a cargo truck ran a red-light that resulted in a collision," The policeman informed with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Mamoru felt as though something was lodged in this throat. "Which hospital were they taken to? Nagisawa Medical Center or Starlight Emergency?"  
He questioned adamantly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there was only one survivor. Your daughter was killed on impact. As for Miss Tsukino, the force of the impact caused massive hemorrhaging right above the uterus, and we had to deliver the child. I'm sorry, but she passed away shortly after," the police officer said in consolation.

Tears fell from Mamoru's eyes. "Is my son alright?" He questioned with a pained voice.

"He is being treated at Starlight Emergency," he replied before hanging up.

Even though the baby had survived, Mamoru couldn't believe his ex-wife was gone. He was going to ask for forgiveness due to his foolishness.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more. I'm so sorry!" he cried out with an anguished filled scream.

Before he even had the opportunity to put the phone back on the receiver it had rang, startling Mamoru in the process. "Yes?" He asked with a sullen voice.

"Mamoru, have you seen Usagi-chan? She never came by our Temple to pick up her birthday present," Rei stated.

He heard the news report about her death in the background, and waited for the scream. It blasted through his ears causing him to drop the receiver.  
He picked it up and replied, "Now you know where she is. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. Take care of my son for me," he said as he dropped the phone to answer his door that someone had just knocked on.

"I should kill you. This is all your fault Mamoru! How could you allow her to die?! SHE WAS ESSENTIAL TO THE LIFE ON THIS EARTH!" A voice shouted as Mamoru turned to see Seiya dressed for a party.

Seiya was seething with anger, but he held his ground.

* * *

_**What will happen next? Usagi died? Oh noo! Stay tuned!**_

_**HollyWood Mavelous KLY**_


	2. Time is All that's Left

**I own nothing, except for Kyonichi and the fanfic! The characters and places belong to Naoko-sensei! ENJOY :D.**

* * *

Mamoru held a look of guilt upon his face. He kept his tears at bay as he spoke with a quiver in his voice. "I remember our deal. I truly feel wretched for allowing my marriage to crumble. If my rash actions had been withheld, then maybe my family would be alive at this moment," He stated dejectedly.

Seiya dropped his gaze and allowed his shoulders to fall as he felt his heart breaking..

_"I should have stayed to watch over you. I shouldn't have left you behind!" He thought to himself._

Seiya lifted his gaze to speak when he noticed a circle of red forming at Mamoru's side. "Mamoru, I think your side is bleeding!" He cried out.

Endymion saw Seiya pointing to the area above his waist and grimaced as a crimson color seeped from it. "Nnngh. W-What?  
Why is my s-, UGH!" Mamoru said before he gasped and clutched at his side. He collapsed in a heap from the pain. "Guess I had this coming to m-me," He said while chuckling lightly.

Seiya couldn't speak, but he knew he had to stop the bleeding or the prince would die. "No, even if you were a terrible husband and father, that is no excuse for you being wounded," He spoke while attempting to stem the blood that seeped from the large wound. "Odango would come back from the grave to haunt me if I allowed you to die before you had the chance to care for your son!" He exclaimed suddenly as he tried to be encouraging.

Mamoru had to stifle a laugh as Seiya continued to apply pressure to his side. "I-I know I am not going to live much longer,  
but I want you to promise me that you will protect my son with your life. You and the Sailor Senshi are all he will have after I leave this world. I think you were meant to be here today for this reason," He managed to say as he continued to lose consciousness.

"I... I promise. I won't allow anything to happen to Kyonichi. Please! Mamoru, stay with me!" Seiya shouted for the prince to hear, but it had been too late. Mamoru's grip loosened from his shoulder, and Seiya watched as it fell limply to the floor. He shook Mamoru with a force that would jolt one awake, but it was futile. "Don't worry, I will protect him with my life. You can count on it, Mamoru. Farewell, Your Majesty," He said with a melancholy tone.

Seiya stood and walked out of Mamoru's apartment. He headed towards Starlight Emergency to pick up Kyonichi Tsukino.  
Once he was there, Seiya stared at a dark haired child that resembled Mamoru in every way. He stroked Kyon's head with a gentleness that his father should have done. With a heavy heart, he picked him up and cradled him. "I'm going to protect you now. Even though your family is gone, we, the Senshi, are here to protect you who has been born of the Moon Princess and the Prince of Elysian. I promise, Kyon," He said while heading towards the Temple.

An emergency meeting had been called as the Senshi heard the news that altered their future. Seven Senshi had arrived,  
and they started the meeting, knowing their princess would never come. A deadly silence fell upon the Temple.

"I guess I will be the first to speak. We need to prepare for the funeral, and my grandfather said we may hold the ceremony here for Usagi and Chibi-usa," Rei said as tears streamed her face.

"I'll make the pamphlets that will hold the imformation. I need someone to collect pictures of Chibi-usa for me," A gloomy Minako said.

"I guess I can do that for you," Ami said as she dug her nails into her palms.

"Michiru, let's play for our little kittens, shall we?" Haruka asked her lover, whom she was embracing at that moment to stifle her tears.

"I do believe she would like that. She always did love when we played for her, you know?" She said in reply to Haruka's question.

Nobody else spoke until the doors opened to reveal a tiny baby being cradled by Seiya.

Haruka stared at the child, and then she got up to approach Seiya. "I-Is that Kyonichi? Can I see him?" She asked with a quiver in her voice. Seiya gently placed the baby in her arms and sat down as he awaited the questions that would follow his arrival.

"I called Mamoru-san earlier, but he told me to take care of Kyon. He wouldn't allow me to speak, and he hung shortly after that.  
Where is he?" Rei questioned with a gloomy look.

Seiya knew he had to reply, but the words caught in his throat. Somehow he managed to get them out. "He... He's gone. He died in my presence. I had arrived at his apartment to confront him about his failed protection of Usagi and the children. We had no time to argue because he had a wound above his waist. He crumbled where he stood and pleaded with me to take care of Kyonichi for him.  
Of coourse I attempted to cease the bleeding, but it continued full-force. I-I didn't know what to do, and he died in my arms.  
I tried.. I really did try!" Seiya cried out as he began to cry which lead to Kyonichi beginning to fuss about.

Seiya took the child from Haruka and rocked him gently. He whispered soothing words to the child, and watched as he fell asleep in Seiya's embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," He said in a soothing whisper.

"He is the last member of the Moon Kingdom and the Elysian Kingdom families. We must protect him no matter the cost," Haruka said in an attempt to reduce the gloom.

_**Time passed as the Senshi buried the royal family. Before anyone realized it, four years had passed in a rush. In those four years, Seiya has remained the guardian on Kyonichi.**_

"Mommy and Daddy! Ane-chan!" The dark haired child shouted excitedly as he stared at pictures of his family with a longing glance.

"Yes, little one. That is your mother, Usagi, who was a total klutz. Your father, Mamoru, was a hardworking man. Lastly, your sister who was very excited for you to come. I'm sorry you cannot meet them, but they will live on from the memories we tell you," Seiya stated with a hint of remorse in his voice. "Odango, what will become of your son? Will he be as vibrant as you once were? Or like his father?" He questioned mournfully.

* * *

**I know! Why did I have to let them die...? Trust me! This will be one HELL of a story! Oh right! I own nothing!**


	3. A Vision of Truth

**I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! I own Starlight Emergency and Nagisawa Medical Center as well as Kyonichi.**  
**Naoko-sensei is my most beloved managaka! =3.**  
**I probably won't be able to update for awhile because of my college courses. It's the beginning of the term, and I just started.**  
**I promise not to take too long though! Thank you for reading The Prophecy, Forever Broken, and Silenced Forever! Enjoy!**

* * *

_A great deal of time passed for the Senshi. Kyonichi was reaching the his fifth year, and resembled his father more and more as time moved forward._

"Ugh.. Where am I? Nnngh..my head," A woman exclaimed as pain shot across her face. As the pain gradually decreased, the woman noticed that she was shrouded in complete darkness. "W-What? It's so dark in here!" The woman said as she attempted to sit up which caused her to hit her head on something hard. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm trapped!" She cried out in complete frustration. She continuously clawed at the rough exterior in front of her in an attempt to escape.

A tear streaked face shot across a woman's mind as she bolted upright.

"Nnngh. Who was that?" She asked herself quietly. The woman grabbed her communicator and called her friends to tell them what she had seen.

The first one to pick up was Sailor Mercury, or Ami-chan. "Rei-chan, you look as though you've seen a ghost! Why are you so pale?" Ami hurriedly asked.

"I-I think I saw a woman in trouble. There was darkness, like she was trapped in a big hole or a basement. I couldn't see her face, but I feel as though she is in trouble," Rei informed her fellow Senshi.

"Well, if you had a vision about a mysterious woman in danger, then we should check it out" Ami said assuringly.

Rei agreed and decided to inform the others. Once all the Senshi were told, groups of two were created to cover more ground faster. They agreed to report anything out the ordinary, and to not engage in any combat without back-up.

Rei had been grouped with Yaten while Ami was grouped with Taiki. Minako and Makoto were together whereas the outer Senshi were sitting in a cafe near the cemetary awaiting instructions from Sestuna-sama.

"Rei-chan, how you be sure of what you saw?" Yaten promptly asked the woman in red.

Rei stared at him as she fought to find the words that would answer his question. "I-I can't, but I'm usually right when I have a vision. I have to believe in the fire of Mars," She hesitantly replied.

With her reply, Yaten grabbed her hand and they searched Tokyo for the woman in her vision.

_Back in the darkened area with the mysterious woman.._

The woman, finally free of the darkened hole, headed for the street light glaring proudly before her. Once she reached it,  
the woman peered further down the street to see a cafe that appeared to be open. Gaining some courage, the woman headed for the cafe. She didn't notice her bloody hands or dirt-covered body. "I n-need help. M-Maybe t-the people i-in that b-building can h-help me," She said while shivering uncontrollably. As she reached the cafe, the woman stumbled forward into the open doorway. When she got up, the woman noticed many people were staring at her. "U-Um... E-Excuse me, I w-was trapped i-in a hole, a-and I don't know w-who I-I am," She stated while trying to refrain from stuttering any longer.

Two women glanced at each other before stroding towards the mysterious woman. The taller woman spoke first, "Do you need help Miss?" She asked while attempting to support the woman.

"Y-Yes. I do. Can you take me t-to 456 Litholin Drive?" She asked in reply.

The taller woman's jaw dropped open, but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes we can. Michiru, come" She said as a muscle twitched in her temple. The three headed towards the address mentioned, but not before the shorter woman contacted the other Senshi.

Once there, the two women shoved the other woman inside a room and locked the door. Once more the woman was shrouded in complete darkness. She was still shivering uncontrollably as she felt her way around the room. She kept moving about until her leg collided with something furry. The woman grasped hold of the furry object that turned out to be a fleece throw used for a child's bed. She huddled underneath it and let the warmth radiate through her.

_Later that night..._

Whispers could be heard from inside the dark room. "Did you find her?" Someone asked quietly. "Yes, well she came to us"  
Another replied back. "Who was it?" A man asked. "Our dead Moon Princess," Someone responded with a cold tone.

The woman was exhausted and let sleep claim her.

* * *

**If you liked it review! I have three fanfics coinciding with Sailor Moon, The Prophecy, Forever Broken, and Silenced Forever. I own the fanfics, Nagisawa Medical Center, Starlight Emergency, Kyonichi, 456 Litholin Dr, and nothing more! I take no credit for Sailor Moon! **

**Naoko-sensei forever =3**


	4. Updates are lessening!

Hi guys! I kind of spaced on fanfiction! I got really into Runescape again and school as well! If you guys can forgive me, then I have a present for youuuuuuuuu!  
The fourth chapter of "Silenced Forever" will follow shortly! Taaa-daaah! Haha, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, but school is more of a priority. We've been working diligiently on our essays, and by Wednesday of next week I will be a full-time student. I will updating sometime after each update, and the time between each update will gradually grow lengthier. I promise to update as much as I possibly can, so tune in m'dears!

Peace, Love, Happiness, Tranquility, Longevity, and Prosperity,

Brattygirl678 =D

3

Oh right, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! ALL RIGHTS STAY WITH NAOKO SENSEI 3 


	5. Remember the Past!

_The group of people walked into the room to find the mysterious woman slumbering away against the closet doorjam. They slowly crept closer until they reached her side. A girl who wore medium-rimmed glasses retrieved her doctor's bag and set it down next to the woman._

* * *

"What are you going to do Ami-chan?" The brunette girl asked quietly.

"Well, I'm going to check her stats and what-not before giving you a definite answer" Ami replied as she pulled her stethescope out of her bag and put the ear pieces to her ears before applying the chestpiece against the unconscious woman's chest. "Well, she seems quite alright. I guess she was mentally and physically exhausted" She said.

_The group sagged with relief at the news._

"But what if she sleeps for days? What if-" The brunette asked again, but before she could finish her second question the mysterious girl awoke.

* * *

*****HER POV*****

_What is with all these people standing around me?_  
_Why are they crowding me!_  
_WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!_

*****END HER POV*****

* * *

"Who... Who are all of you people!? Why are you crowding me?! What's going on!" She questioned hysterically.

_A dark-haired girl came up and slapped the girl across the face. The slap sound reverberated off the walls within the room. The dark-haired girl attempted to speak,_  
_but was interrupted with a wailing sound instead._

"Odango!" Someone cried out.

At the sound, the woman whipped her head around and a name escaped her lips. "M-Mamoru?" She said hesitatingly.

"No, it's me" Came a soft, but harsh reply.

"S-Seiya-kun?" She returned.

**"Hai. Boku no namae wa Seiya-kou desu" He said in reply.**

Odango inched forward to the man and placed her hand upon his cheek before tears slid down her pale cheeks. "I... I thought you were Mamoru because only he called me that" She said as the tears continued to fall.

"No, I am not him. You know who I am, Odango. Remember, remember the past!" He said as he grasped her shoulders and shook her with such force that knocked her down.

"Huh... Nngh!" Odango grasped her head with her hands and screamed loud enough for everyone to cover their ears for protection.

One of the group members began to move towards the woman, but another stopped them. "NO! If you go near her, then she could hit you unknowingly! We have to let her get through this on her own. She needs to remember the past, otherwise Kyon will never meet his mother" Ami said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Kyon? Are you referring to my son, Kyonichi Tsukino?" Odango questioned as she maintained a calm composure.

Ami stared at the woman as shock crossed her face. **"Yes"** Was all she could muster.

_Somehow... It was enough..._

* * *

**Okay, so I basically came up with this right on the spot. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this small, yet fulfilling chapter! I hope you liked the little bit of Japanese I put in ! Thanks!**

**NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED! RIGHTS GO FULLY TO NAOKO-SENSEI!**


End file.
